Messina bűnügyi család
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz! Csak saját felelősségre! |jármű(vek) = Sentinel XS Sports PMP 600 Cavalcade Cavalcade FXT Maverick Burrito |fegyverek = Kés Pisztoly SMG Uzi Harci vadászpuska |üzletek = Szakszervezetek Építés Gengszterség Prostitúció Majestic Hotel Opinium Hotel |korábbi helyszínek = |tagok = Harvey Noto Harry Hall Mark Volpe Fredo Volpe Jimmy Capra Ricci Vicini |size = 240px}} A Messina bűnügyi család a harmadik legerősebb maffiacsalád Liberty Cityben, és tagja a Bizottságnak. Leírás A Messina szindikátus Algonquinban és Dukesban helyezkedik el, de ők szintén irányítják Little Italy területét a többi családdal együtt. A családot Harvey Noto vezeti, aki hosszú és véres küzdelem után képes volt a szervezet tetejére állni. Mark Volpe egy kapitány, míg Fredo Volpe egy másik kapitány és Mark testvére 1998 óta rendőrségi informátor. Harry Hall a Messina család alvezére/ tanácsadója. Történet A GTA IV eseményei 2008-ban a Messina család megakadályozta Yusuf Amirt, hogy folytassa a munkaügyi szakszervezetek építését. Mindazonáltal Playboy X egy potenciális üzleti kapcsolatot látott Amirrel, és ezért felbérelte Niko Bellicet, hogy végezzen minden uniós munkással Amir építési területénél. Valamivel később ugyanabban az évben, Rocco Pelosi az Ancelotti családból elrabolt egy uniós tisztviselőt, és Luis Lopez kínozta őt, amikor golflabdákkal találta el. A szakszervezeti tisztviselő kiderítette, hogy az LTA vezetője a Messina szolgálatában dolgozott. Később további információkat közölt Roccóval, és megparancsolta Lopez főnökének "Gay" Tony Princenek, hogy robbantsa fel az LTA tisztviselőit tapadós bombákkal. Lopez maga gondoskodott a munkáról, ami egy építőipari daru, egy LTA vonat és egy sugárhajtású repülőgép felrobbantásával végződött. Harvey Noto, a család főnöke tulajdonosa a felső osztályú Majestic hotelnak Algonquinban. Hary Hall magas színvonalú prostitúciós gyűrűt üzemeltet a szállodában. A zsidó maffia néhány szobát bérelt a szállodában, arra utalva, hogy szövetségesek lehetnek a Messina családdal, de soha nem látják őket együtt. A '' Chinatown Wars'' eseményei 2009-ben Rudy D'Avanzo becsapta a Triád Huang Lee-t, hogy azt higgye, hogy riválisa Jimmy Capra titkos rendőrségi informátor volt (valójában ő a Messinák üzletembere), és információt nyújtott a Triadokról az LCPD-nek. Rudy elmesélte Huangnak, hogy poloskát rejtett Capra autójába, és megbízta Huangot, hogy lopja el Capra autóját egy Messina tulajdonában lévő parkolóból Észak-Bohanban. Capra autója furcsa módon ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a Midtown gengszterek autója. Később találkoztak Caprával, ahol sok Messina gengsztert, és magát Caprát is megölték. Kapcsolatuk van a Jaoming Triáddal. Bár a GTA Chinatown Wars eseményei után valószínű, hogy a barátságuk véget ért. A kereskedőik eladják az ecstasyt és kokaint vesznek. Fekete ruhában láthatók Little Italy környékén. Micro SMG-vel megtámadják a játékost és nagyon kemények, mikor az utcákon harcolnak. Ők nem ellenségesek a játékos számára, hacsak nem támadja meg őket. A GTA Chinatown Wars kábítószer-kereskedelemmel foglalkozó minijátékban két kereskedő van: Ricci és Vicini, akik kokaint vásárolnak és sok ecstasy táskát adnak el alacsony áron. Úgy írják le őket, mint a csőcselék. Amikor a Messina család kereskedőivel üzletelnek, valószínűleg vonzza a rendőrség jelenlétét. A Messinák a GTA CW-ben a legtöbb autóval rendelkező banda, melynek teljes száma 5 gépjármű: szürke Comets, szürke Banshee, szürke Turismo és világos és sötét szürke Cognoscenti, valamint sötét Burritos. Tagok *'Harvey Noto' - A Messina bűnügyi család főnöke, és Jon Gravelli közeli barátja. *'Harry Hall ' - Harvey jobbkeze és tanácsadója és néhány prostitúció gyűrűt birtokol. *'Mark Volpe' - Kapitány és a gyanúsított rendőrségi-informátor. *'Fredo Volpe' - Kapitány és Mark testvére. Ő az igazi informátor 1998 óta. *'Jimmy Capra' - Tagja és üzletembere a Messina bűnügyi családnak. *'Union Official' - Tagja, tudta a Messina üzletet és bizonyítékot kellett adnia, melyet Rocco Pelosi csikart ki belőle. *'Ricci' - A Messinák drogdílere. *'Vicini' - A Messinák drogdílere. Küldetések, melyekben szerepelnek GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Taking in the Trash *Actions Speak Louder than Words The Lost and Damned *Bandaháborúk The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practice Swing *Drogháborúk Chinatown Wars *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights *Missed the Boat? Valóság *Talán a New York-i Bonanno bűnözői családon alapulnak, amely az öt család egyike. A véres hadviselés hasonló történetében osztoznak, és mindegyikük segítséget kapott egy másik családtól a bizottságban: a Messina a Gambettitől, míg a Bonanno család a Gambinonoktól. en:Messina Crime Family de:Messina-Familie es:Familia Messina fr:Famille Messina nl:Messina Family Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA IV bandák Kategória:The Lost and Damned bandák Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony bandák Kategória:GTA Chinatown Wars bandák Kategória:Messina crime family Kategória:Cosa Nostra